


Expérience

by sous_le_saule



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sous_le_saule/pseuds/sous_le_saule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale s'est endormi pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce qu'il découvre en se réveillant a de quoi l'inquiéter...</p><p>Cette fic constitue la suite de "Tout ce qu'on ne dit pas".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aziraphale s’éveilla en sursaut. Il fut saisi de panique, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Lorsque les brumes du sommeil se dissipèrent, il parvint à concevoir une pensée cohérente et réalisa qu’il avait dormi. Il n’avait aucun souvenir de s’être assoupi, mais c’était peut-être normal. Difficile à dire, quand c’est la première fois de votre vie que ça vous arrive[1].

Sa seconde prise de conscience fut qu’il se sentait différent. Physiquement différent. Il ne mit qu’un instant à identifier le problème, et poussa un juron qui n’aurait pas dépareillé dans la bouche d’un certain démon. Il avait _fait un effort._ Si tant est qu’on puisse qualifier d’ _effort_ une manifestation tout à fait inconsciente.

Il resta interdit de longues minutes. Il y avait autre chose. C’était comme si ses sens ne répondaient plus de la même façon. Ils semblaient moins affûtés (il percevait les bruits de la rue moins nettement; les odeurs de la librairie se mêlaient au lieu d’être identifiables distinctement) mais, paradoxalement, il se sentait submergé par les sensations. Les voix des premiers passants de la matinée, pourtant filtrées par la porte d’entrée et par celle de l’arrière-boutique, lui vrillaient les tempes. Le moindre contact de sa peau avec ses vêtements ou le divan s’avérait malaisé à ignorer. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il mourait de faim[2]. Si ce n’était rigoureusement impossible pour un ange, il aurait pensé qu’il était malade.

Un doute affreux s’insinua dans son esprit. Et si c’était un châtiment d’En Haut ? Tout de même. Ils auraient attendu quatre ans, quatre années sans le moindre contact avec lui, pour le punir d’avoir fait obstruction à l’Apocalypse ? Qui plus est, c’était une bien étrange punition, d’un genre inédit. Rappelé au Paradis pour être jugé, vraisemblable. Foudroyé sur place, possible, bien qu’un tantinet expéditif. Mais _ça_  ?

 

Si le phénomène avait un lien avec l’Apocalypse évitée de justesse, peut-être affectait-il Crowley également ? Aziraphale se précipita sur le téléphone pour en avoir le cœur net.

Au bout d’un nombre interminable de sonneries, une voix pâteuse et irritée à la fois lui répondit :

\- GgnnnmpfrrrrQUOI ?

\- C’est moi.    

\- Il est 8 heures du matin. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? (L’articulation était en progrès, le ton s’était adouci. Un peu.[3])

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Comme quelqu’un qu’on vient de tirer du lit pour lui poser une question idio… oh… attends un peu.

 

En entendant son ton soucieux, Aziraphale retint son souffle. L’attente se prolongea.

_Hé, une minute ! Depuis quand ai-je_ vraiment _besoin de respirer ?_

 

\- D’accord, c’est bizarre. Et flippant. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Crowley.

\- Tu crois qu’ils se seraient finalement décidés à nous faire payer pour… ?

\- Quand Satan décide de te punir, crois-moi, c’est plus douloureux que cette blague de potache.

Les mots du démon se frayèrent un chemin dans l’esprit d’Aziraphale, frappé par une soudaine révélation.

\- Par tous les Saints ! Je sais peut-être ce qui se passe…

\- Comment ça, « peut-être » ?

Comme il n’obtenait pas de réponse immédiate, Crowley ajouta d’un ton qui n’augurait rien de bon :

\- Oh, putain, j’arrive.

 

* * *

 

 

[1] C’est d’autant plus saisissant quand ladite vie dure depuis plus de 6000 ans.

[2] Alors que d’habitude, il avait juste envie de manger. Ne faites pas comme si vous ne faisiez jamais semblant de confondre les deux, vous aussi.

[3] Réveiller Crowley, spécialement avant dix heures, dénotait une volonté de vivre dangereusement. Même Aziraphale évitait autant que possible de prendre ce risque.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Réexplique-moi ça lentement. Tu as fait quoi ? s’exclama Crowley, partagé entre la colère et l’effarement.

\- Hier, je suis allé rendre visite à Adam. Je voulais juste savoir s’il allait bien, ça faisait longtemps qu’on n’avait pas eu de ses nouvelles, tenta de se justifier Aziraphale face au regard furibond du démon. Il avait l’air soucieux. Je lui ai proposé mon aide et il a fini par se confier à moi. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, à propos d’une fille et de leur relation et… heu… de la possibilité de faire évoluer cette relation vers quelque chose de plus… hum…

\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire qu’il a discuté sexualité avec _toi_  ? Ce gamin doit être désespéré. Dans d’autres circonstances, ce serait à mourir de rire.

\- Si ça peut te consoler, précisa piteusement l’ange, il a dit qu’il regrettait que ce ne soit pas toi qui sois venu.

\- Tu m’étonnes. Mais il se trouve qu’un de nous deux est assez malin pour éviter autant que possible de fréquenter un ado qui peut effacer purement et simplement notre existence.

Aziraphale lui lança un regard noir.

\- Bon, accouche, intima Crowley, tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- Qu’il était encore trop jeune, évidemment, qu’il fallait qu’il soit sûr que c’était la bonne personne, celle avec laquelle il voudrait s’engager pour la vie et que ça pouvait franchement encore attendre trois ou quatre ans.

\- Pitié, dis-moi que tu plaisantes.

\- Enfin, il n’a que 15 ans !

\- Précisément. J’imagine que c’était tout à fait le discours qu’il avait envie d’entendre.

Aziraphale grimaça.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Et donc, le rapport entre le fait que tu lui aies dit de se la caler derrière l’oreille pendant quatre longues années et ce qui nous arrive ?

Si l’ange fut choqué par l’expression, il était trop préoccupé pour le faire remarquer.

\- Il a dit que je ne comprenais rien. Que c’était facile, pour moi, de dire ça, parce que je pouvais choisir de ne pas ressentir les mêmes choses que les humains mais que lui refusait de vivre différemment d’eux. Et que prôner l’abstinence quand on s’arrangeait pour ne pas être tenté, c’était, je cite, « petit joueur », termina Aziraphale avec une moue vexée.

\- Il n’a pas tout à fait tort.

\- Ah, ne t’y mets pas, toi aussi !

\- Et qu’est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans, moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve dans les emmerdes alors que je lui aurais donné mon feu vert et quelques bons conseils en prime, hein ?

\- Je n’en sais rien !

\- Az’, tu n’as jamais su mentir.

L’ange poussa un soupir résigné et détourna les yeux :

\- Il savait… pour nous deux.

\- Quoi ? bondit le démon.

\- Ce n’est pas moi qui le lui ai dit ! se défendit Aziraphale anticipativement. Enfin, tu sais, c’est Adam. Evidemment, qu’il le savait.

\- Eeeet ?

\- Et rien, bafouilla l’ange.

Crowley lui fit les gros yeux, jusqu’à ce qu’il craque.

\- Bon, d’accord, il se peut que, du coup, mais uniquement parce qu’il était déjà au courant, n’est-ce pas, j’aie glissé, au détour de la conversation, que nous avions une relation épanouie sans pour autant… enfin, tu vois… pour lui montrer que c’était possible.

\- Je vais te tuer, annonça froidement le démon. (Aziraphale afficha une mine contrite.) Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas t’étrangler !

\- Heu… parce que tu m’aimes ? tenta l’ange d’une petite voix.

\- Bordel, Aziraphale ! explosa Crowley. Tu avais vraiment besoin d’aller lui raconter notre vie sex… non, attends, c’est pire : notre _absence_ de vie sexuelle ? C’était de toute façon une comparaison foireuse : on n’est pas des humains ! Enfin, on ne l’était pas jusqu’à aujourd’hui !

\- Ne dramatise pas. J’ai vérifié après t’avoir téléphoné, et j’imagine que toi aussi : j’ai toujours mes ailes et mes pouvoirs.

\- Ouais, ouais. D’ailleurs, c’est un peu le foutoir en ville.[1]

En réponse au regard mi-interrogatif, mi-réprobateur qu’il reçut, le démon haussa les épaules :

\- Quoi ? J’étais bien _obligé_ de vérifier si je n’avais pas perdu mes facultés démoniaques. Et quelqu’un devait payer pour la migraine carabinée que je me coltine. Et puis, j’ai froid, ajouta-t-il d’un air boudeur. 

\- Sinon heu… aucun autre changement à signaler ?

\- Pas que je sache, mais je me suis abstenu de me jeter sous un train pour voir si j’étais devenu mortel, figure-toi. (Il jeta un coup d’œil suspicieux à l’ange.) Pourquoi ? Il y a autre chose ?

Vu le succès de ses tentatives précédentes, Aziraphale jugea inutile d’essayer de biaiser :

\- J’aurais dû me douter que pour toi, vu tes habitudes, ça ne ferait aucune différence. Eh bien… disons que le proverbe « Les anges n’ont pas de sexe » ne s’applique plus à moi.

Il vit Crowley écarquiller les yeux et rester bouche bée, avant qu’il soit pris d’un fou-rire nerveux.

\- Tu… tu l’as… vraiment… foutu en rogne… pas vrai ? articula-t-il avec peine.

Il mit un certain temps à reprendre le contrôle de son souffle, plié en deux face à un Aziraphale offusqué qui le regardait les bras croisés.

\- Ce n’est pas drôle. D’abord, c’est inconfortable. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu choisis de supporter _ça_ en permanence.

\- Tout le monde ne porte pas des pantalons informes, mon ange, répliqua le démon en s’essuyant les yeux. Ce n’est qu’une question d’habitude, comme tu disais. Tu vas t’y faire.

\- Mais je ne _veux pas_ m’y faire ! Adam ne peut quand même pas m’obliger à rester comme ça ! C’est humiliant !

\- Non, ce qui est humiliant, c’est qu’en un claquement de doigts, ce gosse a réussi à faire ce que j’attends depuis quatre ans, maugréa Crowley sur un ton soudain amer.

Le visage de l’ange afficha une expression blessée :

\- C’est un coup bas[2].

Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Le démon finit par faire deux pas en direction d’Aziraphale et dit doucement, en posant une main sur son avant-bras :

\- Tu as raison. Tu sais très bien ce que j’en pense, on a déjà eu cette conversation, et le chapitre est clos.

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

De fait, la question avait été évoquée quand leur relation avait pris une nouvelle tournure, bien entendu[3]. Les humains, volontiers anthropomorphiques, croient parfois que les entités surnaturelles ont des besoins sexuels elles aussi. Il n’en est rien, naturellement. Mais techniquement, les démons n’ont pas non plus _besoin_ de dormir, tout comme les anges n’ont pas _besoin_ de manger. Le problème, c’est quand vous avez goûté à ce genre de choses. Et si Aziraphale n’avait jamais fait l’expérience des plaisirs charnels, il n’en était pas de même pour Crowley.

C’était, après tout, un des moyens qu’il avait à sa disposition pour corrompre les âmes humaines. Non qu’il en usât fréquemment. D’abord, parce que ça faisait longtemps qu’il avait trouvé des façons plus efficaces de damner des humains à grande échelle. Ensuite, parce que la sexualité des démons est très surfaite. Coucher avec un être humain est assez plaisant[4], certes, mais ce n’est pas franchement l’extase si vous devez tout le temps vous contenir pour éviter de dévoiler votre véritable nature[5]. Quant à coucher entre démons, soyons sérieux : ils ne se font même pas assez confiance pour se tourner le dos.

Mais faire l’amour avec un ange, _son_ ange…Comment Crowley aurait-il pu ne pas être tenté ? Aziraphale s'en voulait un peu de le lui refuser. En un sens, il partageait même sa curiosité. Sur un plan purement intellectuel, évidemment. Mais il redoutait les conséquences d’un tel acte. Oh, bien sûr, ils avaient débattu de la différence entre « luxure » et « expression de son amour ». Mais ils se doutaient quand même qu’un ange _exprimant physiquement son amour_ pour un démon, ça ne serait pas vu d’un très bon œil, Là Haut. Et si Adam leur avait assuré qu’ils n’auraient pas d’ennuis pour avoir contribué à empêcher l’Apocalypse, rien ne garantissait que les représentants de la hiérarchie céleste ne sauteraient pas sur l’occasion de punir Aziraphale dès qu’il leur fournirait un prétexte leur évitant de mentionner cet épisode embarrassant.

Crowley était naturellement paranoïaque envers ses propres supérieurs. Et il était bien placé pour savoir que la tolérance envers les anges qui sortaient du droit chemin ne faisait pas partie des valeurs prônées au Paradis. Il comprenait donc parfaitement les craintes de son compagnon, même si elles ne faisaient pas son affaire. Il était inenvisageable, pour l’un comme pour l’autre, que l’ange déchût. Imaginer Aziraphale en Enfer, c’était comme se représenter la reine d’Angleterre meneuse de revue dans un club de strip-tease[6]. Il n’était pas taillé pour endurer ça, ne serait-ce qu’une minute. Sans même mentionner qu’il ferait le pire démon qu’on ait jamais vu. Aziraphale, qui respirait tellement l’innocence, qui voyait la bonté en chacun, ne pouvait être qu’un ange. Crowley se serait probablement fait torturer plutôt que de l’avouer, mais c’était précisément pour ça qu’il l’aimait. Aussi s’accommodait-il de la situation, bon gré mal gré. Même s’il ne parvenait pas à retenir un sous-entendu de temps à autre, ou s’il lui arrivait d’être vraiment lourd sur le sujet certains soirs de beuverie.

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

\- Bon, je suppose qu’on n’a plus qu’à aller trouver Adam et à lui demander de nous faire redevenir comme avant, suggéra Crowley. Peut-être que si tu lui présentes des excuses ?

\- Ce serait lui donner raison ! rétorqua Aziraphale, qui pouvait être particulièrement borné quand il s’y mettait.

\- Il _a_ raison.

\- Bien sûr que non ! C’est justement l’occasion de lui montrer que, dans la même situation que lui, je… _nous_ sommes capables de maîtriser nos pulsions.

\- Oh, super ! s’exclama ironiquement le démon. Je n’avais déjà pas grand-chose, et maintenant tu vas me forcer à passer l’éternité sans même te toucher ni t’embrasser.

\- Ne sois pas si suffisant. Je suis toujours un ange. Je suis capable de résister à ce genre de tentation. Tu peux m’embrasser sans que je me vautre dans la débauche pour autant.

Crowley lui lança un regard incrédule :

\- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de me mettre au défi, là ? Tu sais à qui tu parles ?

\- A un type un peu trop imbu de lui-même, visiblement, répliqua Aziraphale qui se refusait à ne pas avoir le dernier mot.

 

Dans la seconde, le démon l’avait pris dans ses bras. Aziraphale songea brièvement qu’il aurait peut-être dû surveiller ses paroles lorsqu’il entendit, susurré à son oreille :

\- N’aie pas peur, mon ange, je ne te laisserai pas aller trop loin.

Il allait riposter, mais les lèvres du démon étaient déjà sur les siennes. Sa résolution de ne pas rendre le baiser fondit instantanément face à la myriade de sensations nouvelles que ce dernier suscitait en lui. D’habitude, c’était déjà très agréable mais là… Il entrouvrit les lèvres presque malgré lui, et il aurait pu s’en faire le reproche s’il avait conservé la faculté de formuler une pensée cohérente. Or, elle venait de s’envoler en même temps que la langue de Crowley avait commencé à titiller la sienne, à petits coups aguicheurs, avant de l’entrainer dans une danse experte. Il redécouvrit avec une intensité accrue la saveur indescriptible du démon, boisée et subtilement épicée et, oh, c’était vraiment trop difficile de trouver le terme adéquat maintenant, alors que son ventre était envahi par une onde de chaleur inconnue. Il sentit les mains, qui jusque-là fourrageaient dans ses cheveux, descendre dans son dos, déclenchant des frissons le long de sa colonne, et se poser sur ses hanches. Le démon l’attira contre lui plus étroitement. Aziraphale fut affolé par la réaction que ce contact suscita en lui. Comment son propre corps pouvait-il échapper à ce point à son contrôle ? Leur étreinte ne lui laissait aucune latitude de dissimuler la réaction en question et Crowley émit un grondement appréciateur et victorieux. Il était également impossible pour l’ange d’ignorer que le démon était dans le même état que lui.

 

Aziraphale s’écarta vivement, s’empara de son imperméable et lança, en se dirigeant précipitamment vers la porte :

\- Je t’attends dans la voiture. On peut être à Tadfield en une heure.

 

* * *

 

[1] Ce qui, à la réflexion, expliquait les sirènes de police et d’ambulances qui ne cessaient depuis un bon quart d’heure.

[2] Crowley aurait dit « en dessous de la ceinture » mais ce n’était manifestement pas le moment de tester les limites du sens de l’humour angélique.

[3] Par Crowley, forcément. Si par « évoquer », vous entendez « commencer à déshabiller votre partenaire tout en ayant votre langue dans sa bouche ».

[4] Enfin, ça dépend avec quel humain, bien sûr. Ils sont logés à la même enseigne que nous, sur ce point.

[5] Ou de tuer votre partenaire sexuel. Mais ça, c’est le boulot des incubes et des succubes.

[6] Et encore, sans conteste, elle se débrouillerait mieux que lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Bien que la Bentley ne respectât absolument pas les limitations de vitesse, le trajet parut durer une éternité. Tout en conduisant distraitement, Crowley songeait qu’il avait effectivement fait preuve d’un peu trop de présomption. Mais pas dans le sens où l’avait entendu Aziraphale[1]. Le démon avait sous-estimé les changements qui s’étaient opérés en lui. Il pensait rester maître de la situation, mais il n’était pas du tout certain qu’il aurait pu tenir la promesse qu’il avait chuchotée à l’ange si celui-ci n’avait rompu abruptement le contact. Il commit l’erreur de laisser son esprit vagabonder à propos de ce qui se serait passé dans le cas contraire, et découvrit qu’il pouvait désormais avoir _trop_ chaud. _Pour un démon, tu parles d’une ironie._ Il coula un regard de biais à Aziraphale qui ne détourna pas la tête assez vite pour cacher qu’il était en train de le fixer, les joues un peu trop roses et les pupilles un peu trop dilatées. Crowley dut réfréner une féroce envie d’arrêter brusquement la voiture sur le bas-côté et de se jeter sur l’ange pour lui faire l’amour, là, tout de suite.

Pour masquer son embarras, Aziraphale signala d’une voix étranglée :

\- On y est. Sa maison est là, à l’entrée du village.   

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

Ils n’eurent pas besoin de sonner, Adam était en train de jouer avec Toutou à l’extérieur et leur ouvrit le portail. Dégingandé, vêtu d’un jean délavé et d’un sweat-shirt Greenpeace gris à capuche, il les salua d’un signe de tête et leur sourit :

\- Ah, les gars, je m’attendais à ce que vous passiez.

\- Sans blague, grinça le démon, suffisamment énervé pour oublier momentanément la crainte que lui inspirait la progéniture de son patron.

D’un geste, l’adolescent les invita à s’asseoir autour de la table de jardin.

\- Content de te revoir, Crowley, ça faisait longtemps.

\- Tu pouvais te contenter d’envoyer une invita…

Il fut coupé par un coup de coude d’Aziraphale, qui prit le relais d’un ton mesuré et courtois[2] :

\- Bonjour, Adam. Excuse-moi d’être un peu cavalier, mais allons droit au but, si tu veux bien. Tu te doutes de ce qui nous amène, j’imagine ?

\- J’dirais, au hasard, que vous vous sentez un peu bizarres depuis ce matin et que vous venez me demander d’arranger les choses.

\- C’est exactement ça ! Je savais que tu étais un brave garç…

\- C’est non.

\-  Adam, sois raisonnable… commença Aziraphale sur un ton de maître d’école, avant de recevoir simultanément un coup de pied sous la table et un regard impérieux de la part de Crowley.

Il reprit, en se massant le tibia et en s’efforçant de ne pas paraître trop réticent :

\- Très bien. Je reconnais que je n’avais pas pris l’exacte mesure du trouble dans lequel tu te trouves et que les conseils que je t’ai donnés sont sans doute moins faciles à suivre que je ne le pensais.

Adam croisa les bras, goguenard :

\- Tiens ? (Il rit.) Je pensais quand même que ça prendrait un peu plus de temps. (Aziraphale faillit s’étrangler mais resta le plus digne possible.) Désolé, mais c’est quand même non.

Il leur lança un regard d’où toute trace de moquerie avait disparu et leva les mains en signe d’apaisement :

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, les mecs. C’est vrai qu’au départ, j’étais énervé par ton côté donneur de leçons, Zira, et j’ai pensé que ça te ferait les pieds[3]. Ce matin, j’me suis dit que c’était quand même pas sympa et j’ai failli tout annuler. (L’ange et le démon se redressèrent, pleins d’espoir.) Puis, finalement, j’ai réfléchi et j’trouve que c’est plutôt une bonne chose.

Deux « Je ne comprends pas » dépités fusèrent de concert. Le garçon s’expliqua :

\- C’était cool de vous avoir de mon côté, il y a quatre ans. Vous êtes le seul ange et le seul démon qui en ont quelque chose à faire, de cette planète et de ses habitants. Mais vous les comprenez pas vraiment, les humains. Je me suis dit que ça serait pas mal que vous vous rendiez un peu mieux compte de ce qu’ils ressentent.

\- Tu ne peux pas nous imposer ça ! protesta Crowley.

L’adolescent haussa un sourcil :

\- Bien sûr, que je peux. (Le démon se tassa sur son siège.) Et puis, continua-t-il avec une étincelle de malice dans la prunelle, vous savez ce que les mamans disent toujours : « Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n’aimes pas tant que tu n’y as pas goûté ».

Ses interlocuteurs échangèrent un regard désespéré. Adam leur sourit, pris de pitié :

\- Allez, faisons un marché. Dans un an, si vous voulez toujours redevenir comme avant, vous revenez me voir.

Ils sursautèrent :

\- Un an ?

\- Un an. Pour une fois, vous allez ressentir pleinement chaque saison. Vous allez voir, ça va être super !

Crowley frissonna anticipativement à la pensée de l’hiver londonien. Aziraphale se tortilla sur sa chaise :

\- Mais, Adam, et si jamais… heu… cette expérience nous amenait à… faire des choses qui…

Le portable du garçon se mit à sonner.

\- Ah, c’est Pepper ! (Il décrocha.) Salut !... Ouais… j’arrive tout de suite. (Il raccrocha.) Faut que je vous laisse !

Il se leva et siffla Toutou, qui accourut en jappant.

\- Mais, essaya de placer l’ange alors que l’adolescent s’éloignait déjà, est-ce que je risque de…

\- On risque tous des trucs, Zira, c’est ça, la vie ! Faut faire des choix ! lui lança gaiement Adam en sortant du jardin.

Il se retourna une dernière fois et leur fit un vague signe de la main avant de partir en courant.

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

\- Voyons le bon côté des choses, ce n’est que temporaire, tenta Aziraphale sur le chemin du retour.

Il reçut un grognement pour toute réponse.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé, reprit-il. Je ne pouvais pas me douter…

\- Ca va, c’est bon ! Inutile de revenir là-dessus. Ce petit con[4] abuse de sa position de force et on va bien devoir faire avec.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de tuer un piéton pour passer tes nerfs, j’apprécierais, couina l’ange, en s’agrippant tant bien que mal à son siège tandis que la Bentley se faufilait à toute allure dans les rues de Londres.

Le véhicule pila devant la librairie. Un silence gêné s’établit, avant qu’Aziraphale se décide à le briser :

\- Ce serait peut-être plus… prudent que tu rentres chez toi, non ?

L’expression de Crowley était indéchiffrable.

\- Probablement.

\- Bon. Je t’appelle demain.

L’ange hésita, puis déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon, avant de murmurer :

\- Je t’aime.

Il descendit de la voiture et disparut dans la boutique.

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

Cette nuit-là, Crowley ne parvint pas à fermer l’œil, alors que c’était la première fois qu’il en avait réellement besoin. Ces dernières années, il dormait de plus en plus souvent sur le divan de son flat ou sur celui de la librairie, avec son ange qui passait la nuit à bouquiner à ses côtés[5], une main toujours posée sur lui. Son lit lui parut hostile et froid.

Quant à Aziraphale, il ressassa craintes et regrets jusqu’à ce que le sommeil le gagne malgré lui, comme pour rattraper six-mille ans de retard.

 

* * *

 

 

[1] Ce dernier, d’ailleurs, ne la ramenait plus trop.

[2] Qui sonnait clairement forcé à l’oreille de quiconque le connaissait bien.

[3] Crowley faillit sourire. Mais il n’était pas d’humeur.

[4] Il ne le dit pas trop fort.

[5] Sur le divan, oui. C’était plus convenable que sur le lit, soi-disant. Aziraphale et ses grands principes…


	4. Chapter 4

 

Les semaines suivantes, Aziraphale fut particulièrement occupé : inventaire de la boutique[1], conventions de bibliophiles, déclaration d’impôts[2]… Tout au plus parvenait-il à dégager un peu de temps pour aller boire un thé ou manger un morceau avec Crowley. Durant ces rencontres, ils se comportaient le plus normalement du monde et leurs conversations ressemblaient à celles qui précédaient l’intervention d’Adam. Mais il était impossible de ne pas noter qu’ils ne se voyaient plus que dans des lieux publics et qu’un certain sujet de discussion était soigneusement évité.

Crowley enrageait, mais refusait de le laisser paraître. C’était quand même ridicule ! Qu’est-ce qu’Aziraphale croyait ? Qu’il était incapable de se contrôler, comme un stupide humain de 15 ans ? Il ne voulait pas l’admettre, mais il était blessé par son manque de confiance. D’un autre côté, le démon n’était pas totalement certain de pouvoir lui donner tort, alors…

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

Une fois de plus seul pour la soirée, il ruminait devant un film dont il avait coupé le son, un verre de Primitivo à la main et trois bouteilles déjà vides alignées au pied du divan, quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Il ne daigna pas se lever pour aller ouvrir. Au bout de quelques minutes, un cliquetis de clés se fit entendre. Aziraphale entra, un peu surpris par la pénombre de la pièce éclairée seulement par l’écran de télévision.

\- Ah. Tu es là, fit-il.

\- Comme tu vois.

\- Je commençais à m’inquiéter. Ca fait trois jours que tu ne réponds plus au téléphone.

\- J’voulais pas te dissstraire de tes nombreuses occupations.

\- Tu as trop bu.

Ce n’était ni une question ni un reproche. Un simple constat.

\- Evidemment, que j’ai trop bu ! Qu’est-ccce que tu veux que j’fassse d’autre de mes journées ? Grâccce à Adam, j’sssuis au chômage depuis quatre ans, j’m’emmerde comme un rat mort, et maintenant toi tu me fuis comme la pessste.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas dessoûler, qu’on en parle ?

\- Ha ! Ben figure-toi qu’même ççça, ccc’est plus posssible ! Faut croire qu’il veut ausssi qu’on profite à fond d’la gueule de bois du lendemain. A ta sssanté, Adam ! lança Crowley en levant son verre avant de le vider d’une traite.

Aziraphale soupira, ôta son imperméable et vint s’asseoir sur le divan. Il posa une main sur la joue du démon et murmura :

\- Je suis désolé.

Il y avait tant d’amour et de compassion dans ses yeux que Crowley sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement.

Tout à coup, ses vieux réflexes prirent le dessus. La faille. Elle était là, béante, devant lui. Ca allait être si facile que c’en était risible. Il suffisait de dire :

\- Je t’aime.

Trois mots. Pas besoin de plus. Lui ne les disait que rarement. Il estimait que ce n’était pas nécessaire[3]. Ils savaient ce qu’ils éprouvaient l’un pour l’autre et leurs auras permettaient de l’exprimer au-delà des mots convenus des humains. Mais Aziraphale ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de fondre quand il les entendait.

\- Je t’aime aussi, répondit celui-ci, avec toute la douceur du monde.

Le démon se pencha vers lui pour l’embrasser. D’abord lentement, presque chastement, pour ne pas l’effaroucher. Avec précaution, il posa une main sur son épaule, la fit remonter pour caresser sa nuque et approfondit le baiser. Il maudit intérieurement son ivresse qui l’empêchait de maîtriser parfaitement sa technique, mais la réponse enthousiaste qu’il reçut lui démontra que la passion qu’il y avait mise y palliait largement. Avec des gestes d’une lenteur mesurée, il exerça une douce pression sur le torse d’Aziraphale tout en se penchant davantage pour accompagner le mouvement. Sa proie se laissa allonger sur le divan sans résistance. Il ne fallait pas lui laisser l’occasion de réfléchir. Il insinua sa langue extraordinairement agile dans l’oreille de l’ange, attendit l’inévitable soupir chargé de désir, puis descendit pour couvrir son cou d’un savant mélange de baisers, succions et mordillements. Presque imperceptiblement, ses doigts se mirent à extraire la chemise du pantalon de sa victime, caressant chaque parcelle de peau progressivement exposée, avant de se glisser sous le tissu pour prendre possession du ventre et des hanches qui l’appelaient maintenant d’un mouvement irrésistible. Il pressa sa paume contre l’érection d’Aziraphale, à travers son pantalon, et savoura sans retenue le gémissement en retour, mais tiqua lorsqu’il y perçut une note discordante qui se termina en une plainte presque inaudible :

\- Je… je ne peux pas.   

L’objection était si faible qu’il savait qu’il pouvait la balayer aisément d’une caresse un peu plus appuyée. Mais elle le força, malgré lui, à prendre conscience qu’un autre sentiment se mêlait à l’excitation d’Aziraphale.

_Il est mort de trouille._

Une part de lui n’en eut que plus envie de continuer. Mais l’autre, celle qu’il avait autorisée à sortir au grand jour quatre ans plus tôt, reprit les rênes. Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe de cette façon. Et il ne voulait pas risquer l’innocence de son ange. Cette pensée le dégrisa presque totalement.

Il suspendit son geste. Se rassit.

\- Va-t’en.

Aziraphale mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Il se redressa, le souffle un peu court :

\- Je n’aurais pas dû…

\- T’aurais pas dû te pointer ici. Fiche le camp.

\- Je ne voulais pas…

_Putain, Aziraphale, reste pas là ! Barre-toi d’ici avant que je change d’avis !_

Crowley le toisa et lui asséna d’un ton glacial :

\- Tu ne veux pas prendre le risque, je sais. Mais quand il s’agit de m’entrainer, _moi_ , sur _ton_ terrain, ça ne te pose pas de problème. Tu crois que je ne risquais rien, il y a quatre ans, quand je t’ai avoué ce que je ressens pour toi ? Tu crois qu’un démon est autorisé à montrer ce genre de faiblesse ? Pour un ange, en plus ! Tu crois que, depuis, je ne me dis pas chaque jour qu’ils vont finir par me le faire payer, En Bas ? Et je ne parle même pas du fait que c’est tellement contre-nature pour un démon que, parfois, je me demande ce que je suis devenu.

Il finit par exploser :

\- Tout ça, tu t’en fous, Aziraphale ! Pour toi, faire un pas vers moi, c’est hors de question. Tout ce qui t’importe, c’est de garder tes fesses à l’abri. Faudrait pas risquer ta précieuse auréole pour un démon de bas-étage ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Malgré tous tes beaux discours sur l’amour, t’es un foutu égoïste ! 

L’ange devint livide. Il se leva, rajusta ses vêtements. Mécaniquement, il reprit son manteau et sortit de la pièce. La porte d’entrée claqua.

Crowley poussa un soupir de regret et de soulagement mêlés.

_Félicitations, tu n’as pas perdu la main. Tu trouves toujours les mots qu’il faut._

Mais il ne pouvait ignorer que, s’ils étaient venus aussi aisément, c’est qu’ils avaient souvent trainé dans un coin de sa tête sans qu’il s’autorise à les formuler consciemment.

 

* * *

 

 

[1] Comme si un livre en était sorti…

[2] Dans la mesure où elle était à rendre quatre mois plus tard, c’était vraiment une excuse pathétique.

[3] Et qu’il était déjà tombé suffisamment bas dans la mièvrerie.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit passée à fulminer, Aziraphale était encore dans une rage noire. Avec le recul, il ne comprenait que trop clairement à quel point il avait failli se faire avoir comme un débutant. Ce n’était pas faute de connaître les vieilles ficelles de Crowley, pourtant. Mais jamais il n’aurait imaginé qu’il s’abaisserait à se servir des sentiments qu’il éprouvait pour lui pour parvenir à ses fins.

Et ses reproches, quand l’ange avait retrouvé suffisamment de lucidité pour protester ! C’était franchement injuste !  Egoïste, lui ? Plutôt gonflé, de la part de quelqu’un qui faisait passer ses basses pulsions avant tout le reste !

Aziraphale souffla un grand coup. « La colère est un péché », se répéta-t-il en boucle. La comptabilité, voilà exactement ce qu’il lui fallait ![1] Rien de tel que des colonnes de chiffres pour vous calmer. Il alluma son ordinateur et découvrit qu’il avait reçu un email de Crowley. Il l’ouvrit avec quelque réticence.

 

_« Désolé. J’ai merdé. Il faut croire que tu avais raison de ne pas me faire confiance. Je n’ai pas envie de voir que tu m’évites pendant les onze mois qu’il nous reste à tirer, alors je vais prendre un peu de vacances. Quand je rentrerai, on ira voir Adam et j’espère que je n’ai pas trop foutu notre relation en l’air pour qu’elle redevienne comme avant._

_Fais gaffe à toi. »_

 

Un bref instant, l’ange fut soulagé par ce départ, avant d’être pris de remords. Bon sang, il ne se reconnaissait plus ! Il avait toujours vu l’étincelle de bonté en Crowley[2]. Pourquoi, maintenant, n’en était-il pas capable ?

_Parce que ça m’évite de reconnaître mes propres torts._

Aziraphale avait très envie d’ignorer cette idée mais, maintenant qu’elle s’était imposée, elle l’obligeait à reconsidérer les faits sans complaisance. S’il pouvait toujours s’enorgueillir de sa virginité angélique ce matin, c’était moins grâce à sa pitoyable tentative de résistance que parce que Crowley avait choisi de ne pas pousser son avantage. C’était précisément parce qu’Aziraphale redoutait sa propre faiblesse qu’il avait tenu le démon à distance. Oh. Mais… «  _Tu avais raison de ne pas me faire confiance. »_ Crowley et sa fichue paranoïa ! Sans oublier sa fichue manie de sauter dans un avion pour éviter les explications !

Il avait l’impression d’être revenu vingt-six ans en arrière. Et quoi, il allait encore devoir attendre patiemment, avec tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, que le démon daigne remettre les pieds à Londres ?

_Pas cette fois, mon cher._              

Il tenta d’appeler Crowley, en vain. Et quand, vingt minutes plus tard, un taxi le déposa au pied de l’appartement, celui-ci était vide.

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

Aziraphale s’assit sur le divan hors de prix et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne savait pas quand Crowley était parti, mais il s’était écoulé plusieurs heures entre le moment où il avait reçu l’email et celui où il l’avait vu, il avait donc peu de chances de le trouver encore à l’aéroport. Pour autant qu’il n’ait pas choisi un autre moyen de transport.

Si seulement il savait où il était allé ! L’ange releva la tête. L’ordinateur. Connaissant le démon, il n’avait sûrement pas acheté un billet avant de partir, il avait dû se rendre directement à son point de départ et faire en sorte qu’une place soit disponible, mais peut-être avait-il consulté des sites pour choisir sa destination ? Ca valait la peine d’essayer.

Aziraphale était loin de maîtriser toutes les subtilités d’internet, mais Crowley lui avait appris les bases[3] et consulter un historique n’était pas sorcier. _Zut. Un mot de passe._ Il essaya une trentaine de possibilités qui lui passaient par la tête, sans succès. A court d’inspiration, il se découragea. _Minute. Ca peut se craquer par miracle, un mot de passe ?_ Oui. Ca pouvait. Il s’afficha, progressivement remplacé par des points et, en lisant ce que Crowley avait choisi[4], l’ange ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

L’historique était effacé mais un deuxième petit miracle résolut le problème. _Tu m’as sous-estimé, sur ce coup-là._ Si les jours précédents indiquaient une multitude de sites bizarres[5] sur lesquels Aziraphale préféra ne pas s’attarder, le relevé des dernières heures ne comportait que des pages sur Tokyo, Miami et le Costa Rica. Il pianota sur le bureau en réfléchissant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les plantes qui transformaient le flat en un jardin luxuriant, et auxquelles Crowley avait horreur que l’ange se réfère pour lui « servir une psychanalyse à deux balles ».

_Il a beau dire…_

Le Costa Rica. Ce n’était qu’une intuition, mais si un ange ne peut pas se fier à son instinct, qui le peut ?

Encore fallait-il qu’il soit certain de ce qu’il voulait faire.

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

Rejoindre Crowley, c’était poser un choix clair. C’était accepter de quitter le domaine familier et rassurant de l’amour pour entrer dans celui, lié, certes, mais méconnu, du désir. Un territoire attirant et effrayant à la fois.

Il prit soudain pleinement conscience du dilemme auquel le démon avait dû faire face quatre ans auparavant. Bien sûr, Aziraphale savait qu’il lui avait fallu – et qu’il lui fallait encore –  du courage pour assumer ce sentiment qui n’aurait même pas dû, en théorie, lui être accessible. Mais, pour l’ange, l’amour coulait de source. Il lui était impossible de mesurer vraiment la difficulté de la chose. Surtout que, depuis, Crowley n’avait jamais fait part de ses doutes et de ses craintes. Jusqu’à la veille.

_Est-ce que c‘est moi qui ai préféré ne rien voir ?_

Rester confortablement immobile était tentant. Mais Crowley avait raison : jusqu’à présent, c’est lui qui avait fait tout le chemin et pris tous les risques. Leur relation avait été basée pendant des millénaires sur l’équilibre. Tu manigances, je déjoue. Je fais un miracle, tu tentes. Pourquoi, sous prétexte que leurs rapports avaient changé, ce principe essentiel ne serait-il plus valable ?

_D’accord, j’ai été un foutu égoïste. Et franchement, c’est plus condamnable qu’une inoffensive relation sexuelle._

 A cette idée, il se sentit paradoxalement soulagé d’un poids.

Oui, mais… pas dit que, Là Haut, on partagerait son point de vue. Même si Aziraphale était mal à l’aise en formulant cette pensée, il fallait bien reconnaître qu’ils étaient quand même un peu obtus, parfois. Il ne _pouvait_ _pas_ déchoir. La simple perspective de passer l’éternité à torturer des âmes lui donnait la nausée.

Pendant deux jours, il ressassa toutes ces considérations, passant d’un avis à son contraire dans la minute, incapable de prendre une résolution. Depuis quand lui était-il si difficile de distinguer le Bien du Mal ? Tout ce temps passé sur Terre avait peut-être rendu certaines frontières un peu moins nettes. Et être englué dans cette multitude de sensations et de désirs contradictoires, si humains, ne facilitait certainement pas les choses !

Finalement, il s’obligea à dormir, parce que décider quoi que ce soit dans cet état de nerfs aurait été une grave erreur. S’il espérait un signe divin dans son sommeil, il en fut pour ses frais. Mais le repos lui rendit suffisamment de discernement pour cueillir le fruit de ses interminables réflexions : il avait justement _trop_ réfléchi. La réponse ne se trouvait pas dans son cerveau. Son cœur, lui, contenait deux certitudes incontestables.

La première : il voulait être avec Crowley. Peut-être que dans l’organigramme des Enfers, il était objectivement un démon de bas-étage, mais il était _son_ démon de bas-étage. Et il était temps qu’il cesse de croire qu’Aziraphale ne l’aimait pas assez pour faire un pas vers lui. _J’espère qu’un pas de près de 9000 km suffira pour le convaincre…_  

La seconde : essayer de penser à la place de Dieu était la pire des vanités. Aziraphale était désormais convaincu que ce qu’il allait faire n’était pas mal, mais s’il se trompait, il accepterait Son châtiment. Il avait foi en Lui et se remettait entre Ses mains. Et si les archanges y trouvaient à redire, qu’ils aillent se faire foutre.

 

Il voulut acheter un billet pour le Costa Rica, mais tous les vols étaient complets jusqu’à la semaine suivante. Il se dit que, pour une fois, les méthodes de Crowley lui iraient très bien, et se prépara à partir pour l’aéroport. Dans le métro, il donna l’argent du billet à un mendiant, pour faire bonne mesure. L’équilibre, toujours.

 

* * *

 

[1] Soit dit en passant, qu’une librairie qui ne vend jamais un seul livre puisse avoir une comptabilité aussi développée pouvait être qualifié de miracle.

[2] Et, en toute objectivité, quand on réussit à obtenir quatre ans de self-contrôle et des excuses (des excuses !) de la part d’un démon, on a largement dépassé le stade de l’étincelle.

[3] Sans penser une minute que ça pourrait se retourner contre lui. C’était tellement drôle de voir la mine de l’ange, tour à tour perplexe, outré ou incrédule au fil de ses pérégrinations sur le net. 

[4] Je vous laisse à vos hypothèses.

[5] Voir note précédente.


	6. Chapter 6

 

A San José, Aziraphale ne savait pas trop par où commencer ses recherches. Le Costa Rica n’est pas immense, mais ce n’est pas exactement un mouchoir de poche non plus. Heureusement, deux éléments jouaient en sa faveur. Un : Crowley ne passait pas spécialement inaperçu et les gens se souvenaient l’avoir vu. Deux : les anges excellent dans l’art de susciter la sympathie[1], aussi recueillir ces témoignages fut-il aisé.

En quelques heures, il réussit à localiser le démon. Apparemment, il était parvenu à se faire prêter un bungalow[2] dans une petite réserve privée non loin du volcan Tenorio. C’était loin de tout, mais une jeune femme qui se rendait à Upala le lendemain accepta de le déposer à l’entrée de la réserve. D’après ses renseignements, aucune route ne traversait celle-ci et plusieurs heures de marche seraient ensuite nécessaires pour rejoindre le pavillon. Aziraphale soupira. Crowley avait bien choisi son moment pour bousculer ses habitudes de citadin convaincu.

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

Bien que fatigante, la marche fut cependant un enchantement. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers la canopée, d’où provenait une infinité de chants d’oiseaux, et soulignaient les riches nuances des orchidées et des hibiscus dont les fleurs se découpaient sur l’abondant feuillage émeraude. Des figuiers émanait un parfum entêtant. A chaque pas de l’ange répondaient les bruissements furtifs de quelque animal fuyant cette présence inaccoutumée.

Il ne croisa âme qui vive. La réserve n’était pas ouverte aux touristes. Le plan qu’il avait obtenu était trop sommaire et les points de repère fournis trop imprécis pour trouver aisément le bungalow mais Aziraphale espérait bien s’approcher suffisamment pour parvenir à percevoir l’aura du démon.

Aux aguets, il finit par reconnaître une sensation fugace et familière, et se dirigea vers son origine.

Il arriva au bord d’un petit lac peu profond, d’un bleu intense, niché dans un écrin de verdure et dans lequel se jetait, depuis un surplomb rocheux, une cascade de dimension modeste. Sous laquelle se tenait, le dos tourné, un démon entièrement nu, de l’eau jusqu’à mi-cuisses. Ce tableau constituait la plus belle chose qu’Aziraphale ait vue sur Terre. Il prit son temps pour le contempler.

 

Apparemment, Crowley finit par percevoir sa présence, parce qu’il se retourna, les yeux arrondis de surprise. Il demeura un moment immobile, incrédule. Puis il se hâta de regagner le bord du lac où Aziraphale, son sac posé non loin,  se tenait à présent les pieds nus dans l’eau. L’ange l’accueillit avec un sourire tranquille :

\- Je passais par hasard dans le coin…

Le démon semblait à court de mots. Il se contenta de le regarder pendant un long moment. Puis, comme prenant seulement conscience de sa nudité, il se racla la gorge et fit un mouvement vers le rocher où il avait posé ses vêtements.

\- Je vais…

\- Sûrement pas, affirma posément Aziraphale.

Et pour s’en assurer, il enlaça le démon et l’embrassa. Sa peau était ruisselante et fraiche, et les mains de l’ange semblaient estimer qu’elles avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper. Crowley poussa un long soupir :

\- Aziraphale…

Puis, d’un ton plus ferme où perçait une pointe de frayeur :

\- Aziraphale !

Il enserra les poignets de son compagnon et éloigna ses mains :

\- Arrête !

Il parut presque surpris par le mot qui venait de sortir de sa bouche, mais continua :

\- C’est trop risqué. Ca ne vaut pas le prix que tu pourrais le payer. Je ne pensais pas ce que j’ai dit l’autre soir. Ou, si je le pensais, j’avais tort. Il faut que tu restes un ange. Je t’en prie. J’ai _besoin_ que tu restes un ange.

Aziraphale assura, en se libérant :

\- Il ne m’arrivera rien.

\- Tu ne peux pas en être certain.

\- Aussi certain que nous n’avons pas été punis après l’Apocalypse avortée. J’ai toute confiance en Lui.

\- Adam t’a dit que… ? commença Crowley, se méprenant.

\- Mmmhmmh, confirma l’ange, la bouche à nouveau contre celle du démon.

Il le sentit hésiter, puis se laisser aller sous les caresses qui reprenaient. Il y avait là, sous les doigts d’Aziraphale, un nouveau territoire qu’il voulait apprendre par cœur : les clavicules délicates, le dos souple, les hanches étroites, le sexe dressé. Sa main se referma doucement. S’enhardit. Trouva son rythme, renseignée par les gémissements du démon. Celui-ci s’abandonna, les yeux clos, haletant, et c’était une vision fascinante.

\- A… attends… tu vas…

\- C’est bien mon intention.

Cette audace toute neuve fit taire le démon, et ne l’excita que davantage. Un instant plus tard, il poussa un long râle et, frissonnant, nicha son visage dans le cou de son amant.

 

Quand il se redressa, il considéra Aziraphale, toujours habillé à l’exception de ses pieds nus. Crowley feignit une moue indignée :

\- Ce n’est pas très équitable.

\- Rétablis l’équilibre, lui fut-il répondu placidement.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Muselant sa fébrilité, il entreprit de déshabiller lentement son ange, goûtant sa peau à mesure qu’il la dévoilait. La marche à travers la forêt y avait déposé une fine pellicule de sueur. Derrière la saveur légèrement salée, seule une langue à la subtilité serpentine pouvait discerner de lointains effluves d’encens et de fleur d’oranger.

Crowley connaissait mille et une façons de se servir de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Pour la première fois, il fit de chacune d’elles un « Je t’aime » déposé sur le corps de son partenaire. Tempes, gorge, épaules. Traçant patiemment son chemin toujours plus bas, s’agenouillant pour embrasser le ventre tendre, l’intérieur des cuisses. Quand il leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux d’Aziraphale, celui-ci ressentit un frémissement d’anticipation qui céda bientôt la place à un plaisir bien plus intense que tout ce qu’il avait pu imaginer. Il se laissa submerger.

 

Lorsqu'il reprit pied, il se laissa glisser le long du rocher contre lequel il n’avait aucun souvenir d’avoir pris appui. C’est à peine s’il sentit les éraflures dans son dos. Crowley s’assit à ses côtés sur la mousse tapissant le rivage.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, conscients de sourire comme deux idiots mais incapables de s’en empêcher, incertains de la suite à donner aux événements.  Avec une timidité tout à fait inédite, le démon proposa :

\- On peut en rester là, si tu ne te sens pas prêt… enfin… si tu ne veux pas…

\- Je suis prêt. Et je veux tout, affirma posément Aziraphale, en réussissant presque à ne pas rougir. Seulement… Guide-moi.

Crowley acquiesça, rassurant :

\- N’aie pas peur.

\- Je n’ai pas peur, murmura Aziraphale, les yeux confiants, tandis qu’il était tendrement basculé sur la mousse accueillante. Et toi ? ajouta-t-il malicieusement, percevant une légère anxiété sous l’apparente assurance du démon. 

Ce dernier hésita avant d’avouer :

\- Aziraphale, c’est ta première fois. Forcément, que je suis nerveux ! Je veux que ce soit…

L’ange eut un sourire attendri :

\- Ne sois pas bête. C’est _notre_ première fois. Ca ne peut être que merveilleux.

Et ce le fut. Imparfait et parfois maladroit, et totalement, incroyablement merveilleux. Comme toute première fois pourvu qu’elle ait lieu avec l’être qu’on aime le plus au monde.

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

Au crépuscule, ils rejoignirent le bungalow, à quelques minutes de là. Ils se rendirent compte qu’ils étaient affamés et dévorèrent un repas sommaire. Ils s’accoudèrent ensuite à la balustrade de la terrasse. Le ciel était sans commune mesure avec celui qu’on pouvait voir de Londres, et ils l’admirèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes. Le démon ne pouvait toutefois s’empêcher de jeter de fréquents regards de biais à son compagnon.

\- Aziraphale ?

\- Mmh ?

-  Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as l’air un peu… je ne sais pas. Nerveux ? Tendu ? J’ai l’impression que tu guettes quelque chose.

L’ange sembla en prendre conscience lui-même.

\- Ce n’est rien.

\- Mon ange.

Le ton était celui d’un doux reproche.

\- Rien, vraiment, je t’assure. Un instant de faiblesse. C’est passé.

Crowley le considéra longuement. Tout à coup, un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux et il fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu n’es pas sûr, c’est ça ? Tu n’es pas certain qu’il ne va rien t’arriver !

\- J’ai _confiance_ dans le fait qu’il ne va rien m’arriver. Je te l’ai dit, c’était juste… un bref et ridicule moment de doute.

\- Ca fait quatre ans que nous échappons à un châtiment qu’on pensait inévitable. Apparemment, Adam est capable d’imposer sa volonté à nos deux camps. S’il t’a promis que…

Aziraphale hésita et sut que cette hésitation même le condamnait à avouer la vérité.

\- Adam ne m’a rien promis. Je ne lui ai pas parlé.

\- Tu as perdu la tête ? Alors, comment peux-tu savoir que…

\- Inutile de paniquer. J’ai foi en Son jugement sur la question.

Cette fois, la majuscule avait été clairement audible.

Crowley aurait voulu argumenter que, d’après son expérience personnelle, Son jugement était parfois contestable, mais ce n’était pas vraiment le moment de susciter Sa colère en blasphémant. Et son ange semblait déjà avoir retrouvé sa sérénité. Autant ne rien dire. Ce qui était fait était fait, de toute façon.

Il était quand même estomaqué :

\- Je n’en reviens pas que tu m’aies menti.

\- C’est toi qui as cru que je parlais d’Adam. Je ne t’ai pas détrompé, c’est tout.

Le démon s’étrangla :

\- J’ai une très mauvaise influence sur toi. Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Je savais que l’argument de la foi ne te convaincrait pas. Du coup, tu ne m’aurais pas laissé prendre le risque.

\- Je n’en sais rien. J’espère que non.

\- J’en suis sûr.

Crowley pressa avec reconnaissance la main que l’ange avait posée sur la balustrade et murmura, presque pour lui-même :

\- Aziraphale, je t’aime tellement.

Voyant que l’ange arborait sa mine je-vais-faire-une-déclaration-affreusement-romantique-et-embarrassante, le démon ajouta précipitamment, en le tirant par la main pour l’entrainer à l’intérieur du bungalow :

\- Je t’interdis de scruter le ciel toute la nuit en quête d’un signe divin. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas faire pire que ce que tu as déjà fait, alors…

\- Vraiment ? demanda Aziraphale, mutin.

Crowley éclata de rire :

\- Non. Tu n’es pas le seul menteur, ici. Evidemment, que tu peux faire bien pire que ça.

Ils employèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à le démontrer.

 

Et rien ne se passa. Aucun éclair ne zébra le ciel, aucun archange ne montra le bout de son nez, aucune voix tonitruante ne s’adressa à Aziraphale. Ni durant cette nuit-là, ni au petit matin, qui les trouva endormis lovés l’un contre l’autre, pas plus qu’aucun des jours qui suivirent.

 

~*~*@*~*~

 

Ils passèrent là deux mois idylliques, à admirer chaque détail de la Création, s’émerveillant de la flore et la faune. Et de la magnifique imperfection des corps humains qu’ils habitaient, fragiles, aux prises avec des besoins incessants, mais aptes à jouer une partition infinie de sensations.

Peut-être auraient-il pu rester dans cet eden jusqu’à la fin du monde, mais là ou ailleurs, quelle importance ? Et ailleurs, il y avait une Bentley et une librairie qui les attendaient. Un soir, alors qu’ils buvaient un thé sur la terrasse, profitant de la fraicheur du soir, Aziraphale proposa :

\- Rentrons à Londres, tu veux ?

\- Ca va être l’hiver.

\- Je te tiendrai chaud, promit l’ange avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Tu commences à m’inquiéter sérieusement. Depuis quand es-tu devenu un expert en tentation ?

 

* * *

 

 

[1] A moins que vous ne cherchiez à acheter un livre à une certaine Principauté.

[2] Dont, Aziraphale en aurait mis la main à couper, Crowley ne connaissait pas le propriétaire cinq minutes auparavant.


	7. Epilogue

_Tadfield, exactement un an après la visite d’Aziraphale et de Crowley._

 

\- Adam, il y a du courrier pour toi !

\- Merci, p’pa !

Il déchira l’enveloppe crème et commença à lire la lettre rédigée d’une belle écriture déliée. Un sourire monta progressivement à ses lèvres. Il terminait sa lecture quand une sonnerie lui indiqua qu’il avait reçu un SMS. Le message exprimait sensiblement la même chose que la lettre, quoi qu’en nettement moins de mots[1] :

« Merci. C. »

Le sourire d’Adam s’élargit et il croisa les mains derrière sa nuque, pas peu fier de lui.

 

* * *

 

 

[1] Mais Di… Sat… Quelqu’un sait ce que ça en avait coûté à son auteur.


End file.
